


I Love You

by PinkyPie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyPie/pseuds/PinkyPie
Summary: From their first 'i love you' to their last.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you beautiful people. This is my first time ever writing a fanfic so go easy on me. And i'm mainly doing it because barely anyone else is writing anything for this fandom. Enjoy!

It was an ordinary night, just like any other. After countless hours of having sex, Freddie and Jim decided to take a break as the time was already showing 5am and the first sunlight was starting to beam through the horizon and their windows. 

At this point Freddie and Jim have been dating for almost a year and Jim was spending most of his time at the Garden Lodge after Freddie constantly insisting for him to move in. On the other hand, Jim wasn’t yet ready to give in, he liked his old routine and independence to which Freddie would just crunch his nose and complain about. However deep down, this quality of Jim is what made him so attractive to Freddie. That, and many other things.

They lay side by side, Freddie using Jim’s arm as a pillow whilst Jim gently caresses his collarbone in a repetitive manner with Freddie’s eyes intently following the movement. They lay there in silence trying to catch their breath and take in their surroundings. Suddenly Jim stops which makes Freddie turn his head to look at him confused, their eyes lock and Jim finally takes in how gorgeous the man lying in his arms is. Big brown eyes staring back at him, finely defined nose and jawline with a small blush over his cheeks after their previous activities. Before he could even think about it, the words erupted from him.

“I love you.” said Jim in a quiet tone, Freddie’s already big eyes widen even further as he let out a small gasp but said nothing due to shock and surprise. Instantly, Jim started panicking (“God was it too early to say? Why did I do that”). But before he could say anything else, Freddie put his palm over his cheek and said:

“I love you, too” whilst his mouth formed a toothy smile. Both relief and happiness washed over Jim after hearing those words and with that he swept Freddie in his arms and gave him a gently yet passionate kiss. However, with both of them giggling from the happiness of the moment, the kiss was quickly broken with Jim wrapping his arms around Freddie who now had his head on Jim’s shoulder. 

“Well that was very unexpected, darling” said Freddie looking at Jim, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises!” Jim announced and kissed Freddie on the cheek.

Freddie laughed. “Does this mean you’re finally going to move in?” he said with a glint of challenge and hope in his eyes.

Jim grinned. “I guess that wouldn’t be such a bad idea, I have gotten very attached to someone living in this house.” 

“Oh and who might that be?” said Freddie in a flirtatious tone as he started kissing Jim’s neck.

“The cats, of course!” teased Jim as Freddie sat up and hit him with a pillow over his face which made both of them laugh.

“You Irish prick!” he exclaimed still laughing. Jim sat up as well and put his arms around Freddie’s waist to pull him down again to which Freddie easily gave in. They laid there still giggling until Jim broke the fit.

“You have no idea how important you are to me.” Freddie looked at him and gave him a soft smile before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

As he leaned back and looked at Jim. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said with assurance and so much love in his eyes. 

“And we will.” Answered Jim before both of them started to yawn and drift off to sleep in each other’s embrace.

 

1 year later

 

It was Freddie’s birthday party, and this one was to be as grand and exquisite as the ones before, with many different people all over the place and a mountain of gifts in a corner. The entire morning was reserved for preparations to get everything ready for the evening. Whilst Freddie was running around to make sure everything was at its place, Jim was in their bedroom fiddling with a small box in his pocket. Few minutes later Freddie burst through the doors with two glasses of champagne in each hand and a grin on his face.

“Why are you looking so down, darling? Come on it’s my birthday, we need to celebrate!” giving Jim a glass of champagne and drinking from his own after. Jim still a cluster of nerves took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Freddie, I want to give you something.” He gestured for them both to sit down as his nerves were showing through his cracked voice. Freddie put both of their glasses on the counter and went to sit down.

“Is everything alright, my dear?” asked Freddie concerned, to which Jim gave him a nod and a small smile.

“Everything is fine, no worries. I just wanted to give you this.” He took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Freddie who seemed to be going through many emotions at once as he realised the box’s possible continents.

“What is this?” his voice hushed.

“Just open it and see, my love.” With that Freddie opened the box and saw a golden wedding ring. He gasped and covered his mouth. Tears already pooling in his eyes as he kept glancing from the ring to Jim and back.

“Jim is this what I think this is-” 

“Will you marry me?” suddenly said Jim, his eyes fixated on Freddie’s who started to nod uncontrollably. Soon a relieved laugh escaped from Jim followed by Freddie hugging him in a tight embrace, the ring and the box squashed between the two men hugging. “Is that a yes?” asked Jim as he pulled away from the hug.

“Of course it’s a yes. A million times yes!” he cried as Jim slipped the ring on his finger. The perfect fit. Freddie pulled Jim in for a messy kiss with their teary faces pressed up against each other.

They pulled back after few minutes. “Happy Birthday, Freddie” smiled Jim.

“I love you, Jim.” 

“I love you too, Freddie” 

 

4 years later

 

The two were laying on the same bed as many years before, cuddled up to each other in a firm yet gentle embrace. Freddie has gone so fragile Jim was afraid he will break him. A comfortable silence loomed over the room, as they held each other.

“I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” said Freddie in a weak voice. 

Jim holding back his tears, gazed at Freddie. “And we will, for many more years.” His voice quivered and he knew Freddie could feel it, yet they held each other even more tightly almost afraid of losing one other. After few more minutes have passed, Freddie broke the silence. 

“I love you. Do you love me?” asked Freddie breathlessly.

“I love you more than anything in the world.” and with that they both drifted off to sleep, arms around each other and a smile that only managed to reach one of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed it or you think it's shit.


End file.
